


Numb [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-13
Updated: 2009-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I wanna be numb</i><br/>I don't wanna feel this pain no more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb [FANVID]

Download: [Numb](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/Numb.wmv)

Music: "Numb" by Pet Shop Boys

For Ea.

 

Hutch POV

In a bartering deal, Ea and I exchanged help with this website redesign for a vid done to the song of her choice. In listening to the song, Hutch spoke to me, and Ea agreed, this was a Hutch song.

If you watch all four seasons, and pay attention to Hutch, there's a shift in his personality and outlook on life from the first season to the fourth. He feels things far more deeply than his partner (who feels deeply, too, but doesn't internalize as much) and it results in Hutch falling into depressive modes - he wants to be away, not have to deal, it's too much. For a cop, this could turn into a terribly drastic event. And then his parter is gunned down in a gangster-style hit and he must carry that load, too. A step into Hutch's mind, his needs and his utter bleakness.

[Driver Picks the Music Awards, Round 29  
Runner-Up: Best Angst](http://viddingawards.wolfpupsden.us/index.html)


End file.
